Conventional multifunction exercise equipment typically comprise a pedestal with a seat, e.g., of a slidable type, and a plurality of posts standing on the pedestal and supporting, at free ends thereof, respective disk-shaped rotors with handles to be gripped by a user while in a seated position, or otherwise positioned, on the seat. The handles are affixed to the appropriate rotor, off-center relative to the axis of rotation and integral with the post. In this manner, using a rhythmic reciprocating movement of his/her arms, the user causes the rotors to spin, such movement being somewhat similar to that performed in turning a winch, and possibly assisted by, and combined with, cyclical flexion of the user's spine.